Currently, in 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project), the standardization of a LTE (Long Term Evolution) system is in progress as a next-generation mobile communication system. With this LTE system, transmitting data from a communication terminal to the base station equipment by uplink requires the acquisition of a channel in advance. Hence, the communication terminal transmits a scheduling request (SR) to the base station equipment. Receiving the scheduling request, the base station equipment executes scheduling of which channel to assign to the communication terminal, thereby notifying the communication terminal of the channel source assignment information. The communication terminal transmits data to the base station equipment on the basis of this assignment information. Such a scheduling scheme for channel resource assignment is called dynamic scheduling (refer to PTL 1 below, for example).
The dynamic scheduling as described above may sometimes be required for not only transmitting data by uplink but also for a sequence of transmitting data from the base station equipment to a communication terminal by downlink (refer to PTL 2 below, for example). For example, as with the transmitting, by uplink, of a successful reception (ACK) message for TCP data by downlink, the above-mentioned necessity applies to the case in which uplink traffic is included in the sequence of downlink traffic.